


12 Days of Christmas Stories

by REntertainment



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REntertainment/pseuds/REntertainment
Summary: 12 short stories of different fandoms telling how some characters spent Christmas last year :3 Hope you like it! :DThese stories were inspired by the drawings at the end of each chapter :3





	1. A Not So Different Christmas

" _Chinito_!" Miguel shouts from the apartment's door. "Hurry up! My family's already waiting for us!"

"I know! I'm coming!" the Japanese huffs while taking the last bag from the kitchen. "Someone has to carry the--"

"The bags?" Miguel asks showing the four bags in his hands, while Hiro only had one. "Yeah, I know." He chuckles and starts walking out. "Lock the door, please!"

It's been a while since Hiro and Miguel met and, as weird as it sounds, this is the first time Hiro spends December's holidays in Mexico. It's different to what he's used to from San Fransokyo.

First, there's no snow. Sure, it's chilly and people are using jackets and other clothes to cover themselves up, but Hiro misses the snow angels that he and Aunt Cass used to do outside of the café after closing hours.

Second, the smells. The marketplace is filled with the scent of atole, tamales, fruit punch, fresh fruit and other foods so exotic that he can't believe they exist. San Fransokyo had its own smells, maybe as vibrant and exotic as the Mexican marketplace, but he already got used to those from his home.

Third, the fireworks. The _luces de Bengala_ are these long sticks that appear to be made of silver until you fire them up and they start to sparkle. If you move them around, they'll leave a trail of light with which you can create simple shapes until it extinguishes.

Christmas in Rivera's country is quite a spectacle, but the most important thing, like many other Christmas parties, occur inside the house.

" _Ay, mijo_!" Luisa, Miguel's mother, exclaims gleefully while hugging both boys tightly. "You're here in time to help us with dinner!" she says with a heavy Mexican accent. "What do you have in there?"

" _Es pa' hacer galletas, mami_." Miguel answers in Spanish with a smile. "Hiro wanted to help Coco make some for Santa."

"Really?" Luisa asks giving a moved smile to the American boy. "Thank you, Hiro. Do you need help with them?"

"No need, thank you, ma'am." the other boy answers with a smile. "Miguel, go help your family with dinner, I'll do the cookies, alright? Got aunt Cass' famous butter cookies recipe." He says while taking out his tablet.

"Very well then!" Luisa says with a clap. "Let's begin!"

Hours pass rapidly, Miguel is helping _Mamá_ Elena with the tamales, Rosa and Abel are helping their mother with the _romeritos_ and Luisa and Enrique are doing a fruit punch with guava, sugar cane (a natural one, not the red and white sweets), apples and more fruit, including one called _tejocote_ , a small, orange fruit that is only sold in these days.

All the movement and helpfulness of everyone around him is making Hiro feel useless. Everyone's chopping and stirring or frying and peeling and boiling something and he's just... well...

"How are those cookies going, _mijo_?" Luisa asks with a gentle smile after he catches a glimpse of the genius boy kneading the dough.

He can only focus on one task at a time.

"I only need to cut them and into the oven." the boy answers with a smile. "After they cool down, I'll glaze them."

"That's great, _mijo_ , keep it up." Luisa nods and keeps on fanning the coal furnace outside the kitchen.

"Let me help you, _mamá_!" Miguel shouts while leaving the apples to Rosa.

" _No te vayas a poner loco, eh ¿mijo?_ " Luisa sighs while moving her arm with a grunt of discomfort. "We don't want ash flying all around the kitchen."

Hiro chuckles and smiles.

He thought Christmas was much more different in Mexico, but in the end, it's the same beautiful thing: The family gathering to commemorate another year together, some celebrate the birth of a very important religious figure, but everyone is reminded that the family will always be there, no matter what.


	2. Vacation Myhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Jesse are planning some vacation for themselves.

It's not an everyday occurrence, so whenever the Overwatch agents have a chance to take some holidays, they make sure they are the most memorable yet.

"Hey, Genji!" McCree shouts excited while entering the small safehouse in Numbani. "Guess what I just bought?!"

"Hm?" the Japanese interrupts his meditation and looks at the cowboy. "What is it?"

"I just bought an all-included trip to the beach!" McCree exclaims excitedly while showing a tablet to his roommate. "We're leavin' in three days!"

Genji's eyes shine a bit and he lets a soft smirk grow in his face, he looks at the new body with silicon skin Satya did for him and the smirk slowly turns into a wide smile. He's still a cyborg, yeah, but now he can enjoy a good shower and the cool waters of the beach.

"Where are we going?" he asks closing his eyes, trying to meditate again, unfortunately, he's too excited to concentrate.

"We're going to Bali!" McCree cheers with a fist raising triumphantly. "You'll get sea, meditation and a nice tour around the place!"

"How much did you spend on this?" Genji asks with a frown. "I appreciate the gesture but if you just spend all your savings on this trip I'm afraid-"

"Oh, don't worry about that partner!" McCree flashes a smile and puffs his chest out. "Ashe paid for it all."

"...Did you steal from her?" Genji asks with a squint.

"She owes me tons of favors from our time in Deadeye, she won't accept it, but without me she'd be dead already!" McCree laughs and pats Genji on the back. "We're having the best vacation ever, partner!"

The next two days, both men browse all over the internet for places to go, things to do, where to eat and they check the place they are going to rent for two weeks.

Everything is perfect! They are going to a small cabin near the shore, there are several restaurants and street stands where they can eat a lot of local delicacies and there's a temple near them where Genji can go and meditate before they start the day.

If they get to the plane in time.

"McCree! Move your lazy ass faster!" Genji scolds while tapping the code on the cowboy's tablet as fast as he can on the airport's ticket printer.

"Comin' partner!" Jesse huffs while dragging their bags to the chec- in counter. "How many times must I say that I'm sorry!"

"If we don't get in the plane in time, there won't be enough!" a beep that the tickets got printed makes Genji react and rips them off the machine.

"Ahead of ya, darlin'!" McCree shouts while running with his handbag rolling behind him.

" _Flight 34 to Bali will take off in 10 minutes through Gate E_." An omnic lady says through the airport's speaker. " _All passengers, please aboard immediately_."

"McCree!" Genji shouts while running after the cowboy. "Do you know where we are heading!"

"Just asked for directions, partner!" Jesse shouts feeling his lungs burn a little bit, New Year's purpose, stop- Lower his smoking.

"Next time I tell you to pack. You. Must. Pack!" Genji shouts desperate and angry. "Understood!"

"Yessir!" Jesse shouts with a military salutation and rapidly turns left. "Wait! Wait! We're missing!" he shouts to a woman who's already leaving to board the plane.

They get just in time, the stewardess is already closing the system, but she lets them pass with an amused smile.

They slowly board the plane, touching the outer part of it before boarding.

"McCree..." Genji huffs while crashing on his seat. "Next time-"

"I heard, alright? Chill down!" McCree answers while gasping for dear air. "We're already in the plane!" he then chuckles. "At least you can't say this trip wasn't thrilling!"

Both men chuckle and take the water a stewardess is offering them.

"For the start of a badass vacation." McCree offers his plastic cup to Genji, who simply chuckles and softly touches it with his cup.

"For the start of a badass vacation."

" _Hello everyone! Welcome to your flight to Bali._ " Both men squint at the very recognizable voice of- " _I'm your captain, Gabriel Reyes, welcome, to Talon Air Inc._ "

" _Bonjour, petit merde_." McCree freezes when he feels the sniper's gun on his temple. "Ready for the action?"

"Everybody down!" Sombra shouts, uncloaking herself and with her gun in her hand. "We're kidnapping this plane!"

...Their vacation would have to wait just a bit longer...

Well, at least they got in time to the flight.


	3. My Vow To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule's around the corner in Berk, the celebrations have already started.

You know? Yule is one of the most beautiful festivities of the year, al the tribes gather to celebrate another year of life and, according to our priests, it's the rebirth of the Sun King who will unfreeze the Land.

The tree is ready, Fishlegs already brought the Yule Logs and everyone is preparing the feast for tonight, we're expecting over 300 guests... But one will be missing.

"I wish you were here, father." I whisper to his sword. "I'm not sure if I can-"

"Hiccup?" Astrid call from the hut's entrance. "Hiccup! Are you here?"

"What is it?" I ask while wiping my tears away and hiding my father's sword under my bed.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut are fighting because they say it's a Yule Boar and not Goat, but I'm telling them it's both!" I hear her climbing the stairs, I try to smile a bit. "Can you go and-" she stops and squints worriedly at me. "Hiccup? Are you okay?"

"Of course!" I say while getting up with a forced smile. "I'm fine! Today we celebrate that the days are getting longer and-"

"Hiccup," Astrid puts a hand on my chest and sighs. "I understand if you're sad, we all do." She hugs me tight and kisses me on the lips. "We miss him too."

"I'm fine, really." I sigh and look at the entrance. "Come on, we need to see that the twins don't burn the Yule Tree like last year." She nods and walks with me to the center of the village.

"I'm telling you it's a boar!" roars Tuffnutt.

"And I'm telling you it's a goat!" replies Ruffnut.

"The goat is as sacrifice to Thor and the boar is for the feast." I intervene with a sigh. "Now go with the priests so the goat can be prepared and take the boar to the kitchens." Both look at me confused and then at each other. "I'm serious..."

"Alright, you heard the man Ruff, let's go!" they nod and-

"It's to the other side guys." Astrid calls, making the twins turn around and walk in the proper direction.

"You're doing it great." Astrid whispers and kisses me again, then walks away. "I'll make sure there are enough Yule Logs! We don't want a crisis like this year, right?" I chuckle and nod.

I walk around, helping with whatever I can, decorating some houses, making sure everyone has their Yule Log from last Yule and that all dragons were safe and sound in the stables.

Finally, night comes.

"Hiccup!" a Viking twice my size greets from the dock and crushes my hand in his grip. "May the Gods smile your way!"

"T-Thanks Hür!" I say with a pained tone. "Happy to have you here!"

"Oh Hiccup, I'm sorry." Brinhilda, Hür's wife says while patting my shoulder. "We couldn't come to your father's funeral, but-"

"It's okay." I say with a nostalgic smile. "Herk is not a day from here, is it?"

"May he rest in Valhalla, Odin has a great soldier for Ragnarök." I smile and nod.

"Please, make yourselves at home." I say while letting them pass.

Herk and Berk have celebrated Yule ever since they were settled, it is said that the founder of Berk and the founder of Herk were brothers, but the dragon attacks erased any sort of evidence of that fact, so we just celebrate it like an enormous family.

"The boar is exquisite!" Hür says with a smile. "I'm really enjoying my- Oh! Here you go young man." He gives an apple to a kid, who flashes a smile and runs away while cheering. "I'm really enjoying myself here, Hiccup, you're doing a great job." I smile and nod.

"Are you going to give a speech?" Brinhilda asks excited. "It's already a Berk tradition, right?"

"I am, but maybe-"

"Oh! Later? But everyone will be too drunk to pay attention!" Astrid whispers worriedly. "You have to do it now!"

"Not everyone will be-" she cocks an eyebrow and I sigh. "Point taken." I take my father's hunting horn and blow it the best I can, getting everyone's attention. "Good night everyone! I hope you're having a good time!"

Everyone cheers, raising their ale.

"A year has come by, and... well... most of us are here." I feel a twinge of pain in my heart. "Friends and family have been lost, but we're still here, honoring their memory and honoring the Sun King!" I see smiles on everyone's faces. "Let this be a great year of harvest and good fortune, a year of peace and new friendships!"

Everyone cheers but I raise my hand, the twinge of pain becoming stronger every second that passes.

"Unfortunately," I look at Astrid, she's returning a concerned look. "This might be a year of war as well..." I see the greenish crystals from the last fight with Drago Bludvist, a reminder of the enemy that someday will come back. "Maybe. We know Drago, he knows how to make a stealthy attack and we need to be prepared, I know we shouldn't worry until the war is at our door, but he might attack tomorrow, maybe in two years or maybe never, but that's why these celebrations are important! It reminds us that we're not just people living together! We're not strangers who share land! We're a tribe! We are a family!"

Everyone cheers loudly. Some are hitting the table, making it tremble, dragons are roaring, and some others are clashing their swords against their shields.

"Let us celebrate Yule! Let us show Drago who he's messing with! We're a peaceful town now that we made amends with the dragons, but if someone attacks us we will fight!"

"We will fight!" Berk shouts raising its fist.

"And Herk will be here to help!" Hür exclaims, his tribe echoing his vow.

"Let us remember our fallen! Let us celebrate the rebirth of our lands! But let us not forget the threats out there!"

"For Berk!" Shouts Astrid.

"For Herk!" Shouts Brinhilda.

"For Stoic!" Me and Hür shout, getting a loudly roar from our dragons and our people.

You might be gone, Father, but I promise you, I'll never let Drago or any other person, dragon or viking hurt Berk anymore.


	4. After 300 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North comes back from delivering toys, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to be with his friends. Jack appreciates it

“Jack! Bring the cookies!” North calls from the living room. “Bunny’s already tapping his foot!”

“That ain’t true, mate!” Bunnymund replies angrily.

“Coming!” I shout with a chuckle while taking the silver tray filled with various cookies. “You got all of these from all the children?”

“That’s right, Jack.” North answers with a smile. “I already ate a whole bunch, so the rest is yours.”

“Thank you, North.” Toothiana says while hugging the giant. “It’s really nice of you.”

“Unless you ate the best lot, of course?” I ask with a smirk, making him laugh.

“There are some that I’ll never give away, but all of them are delicious!” the jolly man sits near the fireplace and yawns. “Now if you excuse me, I’ll take a while to rest, I only have 365 days to plan next Christmas and I must hurry.”

We chuckle and take a cup of eggnog the yetis are offering around, everyone in the workshop seems to be tired, drinking hot cocoa and eating some fruit bread while patting each other on the back.

“Well mates, another year is around the corner, which means,” Bunnymund stretches and smiles. “It’s another year we’re together and without that despicable Pitch Black.”

“It’s nice to know we’re doing our job correctly, right guys?” Toothiana asks with a smile.

Sandy nods and starts making some figures over his head.

“You’re right,” I answer with a thoughtful nod. “It’s nice to be here, with all of you.”

“What would you be doing right now?” Tooth asks a bit concerned. “You know, if you weren’t here with us.”

“I’d probably be flying around, seeing the children opening their presents, planning one or two snowball fights here and there.” I shrug and take a bite of a double-chocolate cookie. “Oh man! This one’s great!”

“Jack, that doesn’t sound too different of what you do right now.” The fairy says with a worried tone.

“But it is, Tooth, I’d be thinking of how great it’d be for other people to see me.” I smile warmly at them. “I’d be looking at the sky for answers and not getting them, feeling sad and grumpy, making one or two blizzards here and there…” I shrug. “But now I have you guys, after all this time, I have you.” Suddenly, I hear a sniff.

“Weren’t you sleeping, mate?” Bunny asks while munching a carrot-shaped cookie.

“I was but, oh Jack!” he springs from his sofa and hugs me tight. “We’re happy you’re here with us too!”

“Group hug!” Tooth shouts and suddenly I’m surrounded by them, I “try” to undo the hug…

But really? I don’t want that to ever finish.

After all these years, finally I’m loved, finally I’m not alone.

After three centuries, I feel like I belong.


	5. He's A Brute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur can be such a brute... he's annoys me. But he's so charming too! I hate him!

Arthur is so… so… Annoying!

Can you believe he asked me if I ever saw “The Little Mermaid”? I despise that movie! Those wretched things weren’t Atlantean nor Fishlike! And the fact that she exchanged her voice, her only interesting trait, only for a man she barely knows!

I asked him, knife in my hand, to never address to me as little mermaid as he once intended… he said he was so turned on… Ugh! The nerve of that man!

My father can’t believe him sometimes either! He once came to Arthur for advice and can you guess what he said? Punch it!

My father then asked: What if that doesn’t work?

Punch. It. Harder!

I was about to punch _him_ , but then he gave a terrific advice that showed us that he had a half-functioning brain, as minimum.

And I’m pretty sure he looks like another brute from a show called “Game of Scones”? The point is they are perfect brutes and total idiots!

But then he has this very tender, funny side, that just…

For example, whenever he sees me he flashes a smile and places a kiss on my forehead.

He composed a song on his guitar for me and even got me a little box. When I asked him what’s the occasion he just answered: Christmas is around the corner and I wanted your very first Christmas gift to be perfect!

Inside the little box, there was a paper with a date, an hour and a place.

My “present” was him. Naked. Laying on the hotel’s room. With a bow over his… uhm… you get the picture.

NO!

Don’t get the picture!

He’s mine!

I-I-I mean, I just closed the door and went back to the sea.

Now, he swims around in only a small “speedo” and flexes every time we bump into each other, after his usual smile-kiss routine.

It’s unproper for a princess to consummate marriage before being married…

But, Poseidon saves that tease of a man once we do, because I’m not letting him go.

He’s a brute. A wild, musky, funny, soft, handsome brute.

And he’s all-

I-I-I mean, just…

Never mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’s a brute. But he’s **my** brute so back off!


	6. My First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Christmas for Quasi, so he wants to give his friends the best gifts he can do

“Quasi?” I hear Esmeralda calling me from the bell tower’s entrance. “Quasi! You here?”

“Coming!” I answer while climbing down from the bells. “Esmeralda! Hello!”

“Oh, Quasi!” she hugs me and sighs. “Merry Christmas, Quasi.”

“Merry Christmas, Esmeralda.” I answer with a warm smile. “Aren’t you attending mass?”

“I was getting to many glares, so Phoebus told me to come with you, I heard you do attend to mass?” she asks with a smile.

“Oh! Yeah, come this way.” I urge her while trying to find a chair for her to seat.

We climb down to a place hidden from everyone, where the echo can be heard.

“Thanks, Quasi.” She says with a warm tone. “Phoebus told me he’s coming up here after mass is done.”

I nod and sit at her side; the Father is already giving the blessing to the attendees.

Today was a beautiful service, he talked about acceptance, about peace and love to each other, he even wished we were there and not hidden among shadows.

It’s been a short while after Master Frollo died and his stamp is still all over Paris, even around Notre Dame.

“I just pray to the Lord that one day, gypsies, Frenchmen, hunchback, all of God’s sons can gather in one same house, but until then, you can go in peace, mass dismissed.” We smile and make the Holy Cross and climb up again.

“Quasi!” Phoebus says with his arms open wide. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, Phoebus.” I answer giving him a hug. “May God’s peace be with you.”

“Likewise.” He pats me on the back and smiles. “I hope you’re starving, I ordered a big, roasted pork for us only! Come! It must be already done!”

“Oh! L-Let me change and uh… yeah, I-I-I’ll be back.” I climb to my “room” and put the new shirt Victor and Hugo helped me do and I take three little clay bells.

“Oh! New shirt! Quasi, it’s great!” Esmeralda says with delight. “This color suits you, did you make it yourself?” I look at the gargoyles and shrug.

“I did receive a little help but… these ones I made myself.” I give them a bell with an _E_ and an _P_. “This is my first Christmas with people and… I wanted to give a small present to you because… you’re… you’re like a family to me.”

Esmeralda clutches the bell and hugs me, Phoebus chuckles and smiles.

“Thank you, Quasi.” Esmeralda whispers. “See? No monster line.”

“No monster line.” I repeat with tears in my eyes. “N-Now let’s go.” I say undoing the hug. “That roasted pork sounds delicious.”

“Monster line?” I hear Phoebus ask a bit confused.

“I’ll explain to you later, let’s go.” I hear the gypsy answer while walking behind me.

I know it’s not a jewel or expensive dresses, but these bells are the first present I ever give to someone and they mean so much to me.

I guess that in the end, it doesn’t matter how much you spend on a present, if it holds a meaning to the person you’re giving it to, it’s going to be perfect.

Whether it’s the Jewels from the English Crown.

Or a trio of clay bells made by hand

.


	7. The Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette has a message for Derek and the best way she could find to deliver it was a chubby snowman

Life knows how to surprise you.

One day you’re fighting with a girl, and the next day you’re marrying her!

I must admit that saving Odette from Rothbart was a very interesting adventure, it helped me realize how much I love her and how obsessed I became with killing the Big Animal.

Our wedding was just a dream for me to the point that one day, when I woke up and I didn’t find Odette by my side, I just convinced myself that those past days were just a very vivid dream and prepared everything to train again. But then, my dear princess appeared on the courtyard with a confused look, after all, it’s not an everyday thing to find your husband hunting the servants all around the castle.

We decided to find more things to do together, like fencing, horse riding and, my favorite, having outdoor meals.

It’s unbelievable the amount of stress one can release just by going out and hearing the birds chirp, feel the breeze around him and smell the scent of flowers all around oneself.

At least once a week, we used to go out on a picnic, eat some pastries, drink some tea and then just lay on the grass while watching clouds fly by.

It wasn’t until the Christmas banquet that I realized something…

I gained a lot of weight! And how did I discover it? Odette did a very big snowman! Not big as in tall, but fat!

She just laughed at my baffled face, my poor, offended, baffled… _fat_ face.

Sure, everyone’s telling me that it was just a prank and part of me knows it, or at least wants to believe it. But other part of me knows that Odette has a very subtle way to say things! I can’t just ignore what she’s telling me!

Although, she has no actual reason to call me fat. She’s getting a bit chubby as well, after all, her belly is getting bigger and bigger.

Worst thing of all is that this is affecting her negatively! She’s getting dizzy, her tummy rumbles every now and then, but at the same time she’s having all these cravings that, if I didn’t know better, I’d bet she’s…

She’s…

Oh…

I just asked her about it, she just giggled and nodded.

She said she’s getting into a special diet and didn’t want me to give her temptations.

I knew it! Not that she was pregnant, I just found out. I knew that there was a second message behind that fat snowman!

Now, on other news…

I’M BECOMING A FATHER!


	8. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regrets are part of life but it's always our choice to do something about it.

Have you ever taken a decision and thought: “What if?”

What if I didn’t run away with Dimitri? What would I be doing right now? Will I ever see my grandmama ever again?

I don’t really care if I live in a palace or in a hut in the French countryside, but I do care who I’m living with.

Dimitri is a good person, I would never doubt that, he’s hardworking and learns fast, he looks dedicated to our relationship and our happiness, but…

Sometimes I catch myself looking through the window, remembering my grandmother’s smell, her smile, her voice. She’s the last family member alive and I’m here, away from her.

Why did I do this trip to France? To find my family! My past! Together in Paris, that’s what my locket says!

But then, why am I so far from her?

I love Dimitri, and that’s not going to change soon, but I didn’t cross almost all of Europe to find my grandmama and leave her on a whim. If he wants to come with me, fine, if he doesn’t, which I truly hope doesn’t happen…

I don’t know…

Men are found everywhere. Family? Only one. And that last family member, that last piece of my past is miles away from me.

_Dimitri, I hope you can forgive me, I need to go, I promised my grandmama to be with her soon. It’s been a year already. I can’t bear this anymore, I’ll go see her._

_I plan on spending all Christmas and New Year with her, maybe even stay a while longer, I love you both and I just hope you will join us._

_With all my love._

_Anastasia._

Note? Check.

Suitcase? Check.

Locket and Music Box? Check.

Legal Passport just in case? Check.

Off I go. My family awaits.


	9. Who Will You Kiss Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sort of vouyerist, if I'm being honest.

I have a very thrilling job.

I even feel a bit dirty.

Call me a voyeur if you wish, but I find thrilling every time a couple kisses under me.

Yes, I said under.

I’m the mistletoe.

You see, movies have portrayed me as a magical plant, which I won’t deny, sounds awesome. But seriously? This tradition goes way before.

But I also have other properties.

For example, Celtic people thought I catch the bad vibes of the world and impede said vibes to enter the house, so they hung me over their door and then burned me after a year passed to cleanse said bad vibes.

Now, Norse people had a different thought. They blame me for killing the god Baldr! It’s not my fault Frigga thought I was harmless! But I’m getting away from the point.

The “kissing tradition” comes from the idea that I’m a fertility linked plant because I reproduce quite easily, also, it is thought that I’m a plant of peace, so whenever a couple (or some landlords) had a quarrel, they’d kiss under me to end that. Crazy right? I mean, I’ve been told that by my many grandpapas.

Then, that changed into this other British tradition I think? A girl would stand under me and whoever kissed her would be her best friend forever or her true love, who knows, again, this is information passed down from my many grandparents.

And now it’s this tradition that whoever kisses under me will find love or will keep the one they already have.

I love it! I feel honored that you think I’m that special, but… I’m not?

Your relationship is totally your responsibility, if you need me to feel safe it’s okay, we all need a bit of help sometimes, but remember:

I’m not going to assure you a happy relationship.

I’m not going to make it last.

I’m not going to prevent any sort of cheating, abandonment or anything like that.

I love it when people kiss and think that I brought them together. But I hate it when those same people blame me from not preventing a bad relationship.

Love yourself first, then you can love others.


	10. Bacchanalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's party like in a Bacchanalia!

Let us celebrate! Let us party! Let us get drunk! Let us-!

What? What do you mean this is a “Christmas booklet”?

But Bacchanalia is also a party! Where we all get together and-!

Stop censoring me! What’s so wrong on having-?

I TOLD YOU TO STOP!

You know what? I’m Bacchus! God of Wine, Madness and Fertility, what did you expect from a party dedicated to a fertility god? To pray and- I mean, sure, there are some rites here, but this party is all about getting drunk and enjoy sexuality!

Plus, let’s be real, some “Christmas” parties do look like a Bacchanalia, just saying.

Fine! I’ll go, but don’t pretend you haven’t seen some parties where they go even crazier.

Happy holidays!

Eat like you’re in a Christmas banquet.

Be solemn like in Hanukkah.

Celebrate life and death like in Yule.

But remember to also have fun like you’re in a Bacchanalia!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And yes, do have lots of safe, consensual sex!


	11. My Heart Is Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Kairi decide to bring some happiness to their friends.

We’re always fighting, stressing out because of all the trouble Xheanort gives us. One vessel here, another here and three more out of nowhere!

I can’t think of the last time I slept! That’s why Kairi and I think that some Christmas carols will cheer everyone up, maybe just a bit, maybe a whole lot.

We start by our favorite: _Feliz Navidad_. Sure, it’s not the most traditional one, but let’s be real, what better way to fight the stress and sadness than an uplifting song?

Everyone looks at us a bit confused, only Riku seems to be smiling and shaking his head softly.

Merlin is the first one to join our singing while flailing his magic wand around, small Christmas decorations appearing out of nowhere. He then starts singing _Silent Night_ , making Yuffie and Aerith join us.

This is quite a choir if you ask me, I didn’t know Merlin could sing this well! Or at all…

Riku starts singing _The Carol of the Bells_ with a defeated smile and joins us, taking the guitar and playing it himself.

Little by little, everyone in Merlin’s house is smiling a bit, forgetting for a second about Xheanort’s threat, Aqua’s destiny, Ven’s location or any other problem.

It’s just us, singing some Christmas carols. Hoping for times of peace, for a time where all of us can live without all these troubles darkening our lives.

One day guys, I know it.

One day we’ll find peace, we’ll wake up not worrying about the Heartless or Nobodies. We’ll live a peaceful life, maybe fighting a minor threat or two here and there, but nothing as horrible as this.

One day Xheanort will fall and all his vessels with him. One day guys, I promise.

We keep singing until is quite late and everyone goes to sleep with a smile on their faces. Some even hugged and wished each other a merry Christmas.

Great times are ahead of us guys.

Let’s not give up.


	12. This Is Our Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's give all our might, lads!

Let them hear our drums, boys!

This Lord wants her true love to marry him! 12 expensive presents, and we're the grand finale!

Let's show this little Lady how wealthy our lord is! Buying all this stuff just for her!

Sure, he's not the most practical guy. I mean, one partridge on a pear tree? You can barely make a stew with that!

Two doves! What for? To put more meat on the partridge stew? Bah!

Three Hens? Now we're talking! You can get eggs from 'em.

Four Blackbirds? Five rings? Six Milkers?

Few things of those are useful! But man, they cost a lot!

But 12 drummers? Now, that's power! Hear the rhythms we can create! Feel the strength of centuries of wars surging through your body.

You need to see what all these drums can do in a war! We're from a tribe of proud warriors allied with our Lord and I'm sinning of vanity by saying we've never lost a single battle!

We are born at the rhythm of the drums! Our hearts and lives are dedicated to these beautiful instruments!

Come on boys! Let's show this little Lady how much our Lord loves her through our art!

Play boys! Play with all your strength! Shout! Louder, louder!

Make their hearts tremble! Tear this castle apart! Let all the kingdom hear our song of war!

Play boys. Play for the Lady and our Lord! Soon they shall marry, and we'll play in their wedding too!

See that smile on her face? Do you hear her screams of war? Blessed be the gods! She's feeling it! They're dancing at our rhythm, don't stop now, men!

Play louder! Feel your arms burn and feel your heart shake! Today, our Lord and future Lady are one with us, and we shall remain like that until the end of times!

Gods bless all of them! Their God bless them too! Merry Christmas to all of you!


End file.
